


Business Lunch

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Digestion, Dom/sub, F/M, Farting, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Femdom, Fetish, Findom, Inflation, Kink, Scat, Stuffing, Vore, Weight Gain, disposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: This story was a patreon reward, and stars Vera from Monster Prom, making some poor cyclops sign away his life and his bank account away for the privilege of being devoured by her. Contains F/M Samesize Vore, Belching, Farting, Stuffing, Findom, Foodplay/Mouthplay, Digestion, and Disposal.





	Business Lunch

"Eating" was an inadequate description of what Vera was doing to the slice of pizza she held in her hands. Demolishing or annihilating would've been more accurate, although not quite right either. Punishing, maybe, as though the pizza had wronged her some way and she was enacting her revenge.

Regardless of what verb was most appropriate, she had utterly captivated the attention of a nerdy cyclops as he made his way to his seat. He stopped dead in his tracks, his single eye focused on the gorgon as she savagely gobbled her slice. This cyclops belonged to a particular class of perverts, the kind that got their kicks by envisioning beautiful women devouring them whole. The monocular man couldn't imagine a more appropriate object for his fantasies than this gluttonous gorgon, and so his mind was filled with images of her gut being swelled with his squirming form.

It soon occurred to him that, since gorgons were a type of serpent, these images may not need to remain mere fantasy. She clearly had an appetite, what would the harm be in actually asking her?

He gulped, taking one step forwards so he was close enough that only Vera would be able to hear him. There was nobody else at her table, of course, as none of the other monsters could tolerate the sight of her sloppy chewing.

"Uh, hey!" he said, unsure of how else to kick things off.

"Wfhat?" Vera said snappily, her mouth still quite full of pizza. She did gulp it down wetly immediately afterwords, but this wasn't out of respect for the cyclops. Instead, she simply wanted to fill her poor stomach which had been left so tragically empty.

"I just wanted to ask, uh, do you think you could maybe, uh, swallow another monster whole? I was just curious about..."

"No," she replied.

"Oh, well..."

"No, I don't think I can, because I know I can," she said. The cyclops felt his spirits lifting.

"And I also know a freak when I see one. Let me guess, you're asking because you want me to gobble you up, right?"

Feeling incredibly called out, all the cyclops could do was nod.

"Right. Well, I am pretty hungry, so I'll do it, but it'll cost you, and I'm not just talking about your life, although it'll cost you that too."

"You mean, like money?"

Vera nodded. "Yeah. It's not like you'll need it anymore where you're going."

The cyclops enjoyed this when it was a simple fantasy, but now that it was rapidly becoming his reality he was beginning to have some doubts. He hadn't had a change of heart entirely, but he was reconsidering if it was worth getting digested over a fetish. Already, he was beginning to realize that Vera wasn't the type who took no for an answer.

"So, how much money do you have?" Vera asked, reaching for a second slice. "And I mean all of it. Savings, checking, everything."

The cyclops thought about it for a moment. "Uuhh, maybe 2000?"

Vera scoffed. "I'll take it, I guess, but you really should be giving me more."

The cyclops felt his cheeks heat up. Was he really going to give all of his money and his life to this woman? On the other hand, if he would do something like that for anyone, it would definitely be her.

She tore into the second slice with just as much vigor as the first, her every chew and wet lip smack echoing through the cafeteria, putting the other students off their lunch somewhat. She made unbroken eye contact with the cyclops as she ate, as if to say "this could be you."

"Thifth coulf be youf if you paith me," she said, once again with her mouth full of food, making the subtext of what she was doing unmistakably clear. Her words were effective too, as the cyclops was indeed quite jealous of that pizza. Still, it wasn't quite enough to overcome the ambivalence he had at the prospect of giving his life away.

After swallowing, an enormous belch erupted from her throat, which should've been unsurprising given her general lack of table manners. It was forceful enough for the greasy smell to drift over to the cyclops. If he were to allow himself to be devoured by the serpentess, this would be the odor that awaited him within her guts.

"Like that?" she said, subtly fanning the smell towards him with her hand. "There'll be a lot more where that came from if you let me eat you. I bet all your struggling and gasping will give me tons of gas."

The smell is sickening, obviously, but also oddly alluring, like the olfactory equivalent of a gorey car crash that one cannot look away from. Something about the prospect of making her immensely gassy stimulated the cyclopean degenerate as well.

She reached for her third slice, giving him a look that indicated that she'd just about had it with his hesitating. "Don't worry, there'll still be plenty of room for you," she said, sinking her teeth into the third slice. She decided it would be a good idea to use this particular slice of pizza for a more detailed explanation of what the cyclops could expect during his digestive journey.

"Alright, imagine you're this slice of pizza." The cyclops found that neither difficult nor unpleasant to do. "First, you'll go in my mouth like this..." she said, cramming the slice of pizza into her maw with the sloppiness and savagery that the cyclops had come to expect.

"Doshnt werthy," she said as she chewed and then swallowed. "You won't have to worry about me chewing on you...unless you want that." The cyclops shook his head. If he were to be swallowed, he'd rather it be without any teeth involved.

"Suit yourself. Next, you'll travel down my throat..." she traced her finger down her neck, stopping at her navel, vaguely following the path that the descending pizza was taking. "Then you'll end up in my stomach. It'll be much bigger with you in there, of course," she said, holding her arm out to approximate what her full belly's size would be.

"And finally, you'll end up as one of these," she said, leaning across the table and unleashing a belch directly into the cyclops's face.

While Vera was busy forcing gas out of her mouth, another gust of hot, stinky air managed to slip out through her ass with a sputtering sound.

"Or maybe one of those," she said, fanning her nose. As wretched as her fart was, it still holds some sort of strange sway over you, just like all of her other disgusting habits.

"You see, anyone could just devour you for free," she said. "But nobody will be as cruel about it as me. You're nothing more than a meal to me, and some numbers on my bank account-the only difference between you and this slice of pizza is that you're more filling, and you're the one paying me instead."

He shudders. To be devoured in such a callous, careless way, treated as no more than food was indeed an essential part of his fantasy.

"But if you want, I can lie and say I'll remember you-but it'll cost you extra."

The cyclops shakes his head.

"Well, I was wanting to put my acting skills to use, but, if you insist, I guess it is easier not to pretend like you're anything more than a snack to me."

The cyclop's legs shifted uncomfortably beneath the lunchroom table.

"So, to review...you want me to devour you whole, treating you like you're no different from any other food, then churn you up into tons of gas...and then shit you out into the nearest toilet."

The cyclops nods in agreement.

"Alright..." Vera looked off for a moment, as though she was calculating this all in her head.

"Lucky for you, that particular package adds up to exactly the worth of all the money in your bank account and your worldly possessions. Good thing you won't need them where you're going."

The cyclops hesitated. As irrational as it was, giving away his life and all his earnings to her felt like a bigger sacrifice than simply giving his life, even though his money would obviously be useless to him as a churned-up turd and clouds of gorgon gas. Ultimately, the choice was between being eaten and not being eaten, and Vera's callous and oh-so-sexy disregard for him and his well being is what pushed him over the edge. It would be an honor to offer himself to a predator who was so utterly repulsive both morally and in the traditional sense, with the way she so carelessly hurled putrid clouds of her own gas into the air.

"So, what do you say, big guy?" she asked, signing a contract across the table. The cyclops didn't even need to read it to know what it said. He took a pen out of his pocket, signing on the line and handing it back to her. He knew that there was no going back anymore. She owned him-his body, his money, everything.

"Good, good," she said, folding up the contract and placing it back in her pocket.

The cyclops wasn't as focused on the implications of what he'd done as much as the logistics. "So, are we going to do this in a bathroom stall, or..."

"Oh, I'll end up in a bathroom stall eventually, but it'll be long after you've been churned completely. The swallowing part happens right here, right now."

The cyclops wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't too unreasonable, considering how much casual homicide occurred in the halls of this school. Still, all it would take was one self-righteous asshole who thought he wanted saving to completely ruin the mood.

Vera seemed pretty confident that she wouldn't be disturbed though, so the cyclops decided to believe her.

"Alright, I'm ready," he said. The cyclops barely got the words out of his mouth before Vera reached across the table, grabbing him by his collar and dragging him over to her side, towards her opening mouth. He could see her purple lips parting, to reveal her fangs and forked tongue. He was hit with a humid wave of stale breath that smelled heavily of pizza grease.

"Aaaaaaaaah-" She unhinged her jaw like a snake, appropriately enough, until her mouth was wide enough to swallow say, an entire cyclops. Her breath became more pungent the closer to her mouth he got, peaking as she dragged his entire head into her maw, enveloping him all the way down to the base of his neck. All his single eye could see was blackness. All that he could feel, above his shoulders anyways, was sickening wetness and humidity. He could even feel Vera's forked tongue licking up and down his face to taste him. A vibratious moan from her throat confirmed that she enjoyed his flavor.

Though muffled, he could hear the muttering of the other students in the cafeteria. The footsteps indicated that they were beginning to crowd around him, forming a circle around his table so they could watch this poor fool get eaten. Although he couldn't make out any specific words, the exclamations from the audience seemed to run the gamut from fascinated to disgusted. The only attitudes that didn't seem to be present were concern or outrage. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately for him, the cyclops wouldn't be experiencing any interruptions on his road to Vera's stomach.

Vera's mouth and throat were forced to expand to accommodate the added width of the cyclops's shoulders. After she did this, the rest of the cyclops's body was smooth sailing. She swallowed past his shoulders, and then down his torso, until only half of his body was left uneaten. The other students watched as her throat bulged out enormously, an outline of the cyclops's upper body appearing in her pale green skin.

Meanwhile, the unpleasantness of Vera's smells were reduced for the cyclops as his head went from her mouth to her throat. However, they began to intensify again as he neared her stomach. The odor was caustic, gross, and indeed heavily reminiscent of the pizza belches he'd been forced to inhale earlier.

She took a strong, wet gulp, forcing the cyclops's body a few inches deeper. A second gulp pushed him down further, and a third even further than that. With one last, massive swallow, the cyclops was sent careening down into her stomach.

The other students watched with a mix of fascination and horror as her gut surged out into an enormous, bloated sphere. Her new belly bulge stretched the fabric of her dress to its absolute limits, to the point where it was translucent, and the taut green skin underneath could be seen. This also caused her skirt to ride up rather indecently, though nobody was willing to call her out for her dress code violation.

"Delicious," she said, resting her hands against her swollen, spherical stomach. The cyclops writhed within her gut, making her tummy bulge and shift and causing a bubble of gas to rise to the surface.

*HOooOOOoOOOooooooOOoooRrrPpp* 

The belch erupted from her mouth with a truly hideous sound, and a smell that was even worse. The eruption was so large that, instead of being localized to the area around her table, her putrid gut gas spread to fill the entire cafeteria. The reeking, acrid scent of partially-digested cheese and grease was enough to drive many of the students into the hallways. Quite a few still remained, wanting to see the the cyclops's fate firsthand for one reason or another.

Their ranks were further depleted though, when Vera followed up her belch with a booming, brassy fart.

*FrrRrAaAAaaaAaaaaaaaAaaOoOOoooooRrrttttt*

It was as good at filling the room as her belch was, and even better at clearing it. The ones who were able to tolerate the smell of her burp found themselves unable to handle her flatulence. They fled the room with their noses pinched, leaving only the most dedicated perverts and those monsters lucky enough not to have olfactory organs behind.

Vera was in a state of absolute bliss. There was the immediate pleasure of having a live, squirming, and satisfyingly large meal bulging out her gut, and having booming blasts of warm gas erupting from between her cheeks. Then, on top of that there was the anticipation of all the wonderful things she could spend her dumb prey's money on. She couldn't believe what an idiot he was, spending all the money he had just to be a meal for her. Whatever he was experiencing within her gut couldn't feel half as good as what she was getting on the outside.

The cyclops was having the time of his life in this period shortly before the time of his death. He was submerged in a bubbling puddle of caustic stomach acid, surrounded on all sides by mounds of partially-digested pizza. The piles of food around him reminded him that he was no different than them. Pizza or person, in the end they would both be melted into an indistinguishable slurry and absorbed into Vera's body. Once she was done disposing of it, they would be even harder to tell apart.

The squishy, constricting walls of her stomach clenched wetly around him every time she forced out an eruption of gas. Speaking of gas, her innards produced the same unpleasant odor as her breath and her belches, only significantly worse. This was partly due to the fact that it was much more concentrated here, and straight from the source, and partly because there was no fresh air to give him reprieve. Every breath he took was tainted with her rotten gut gas, and the temperature was positively sweltering too. He wasn't sure if the droplets pouring down his face were from Vera's stomach fluids or his own sweat. In other words, Vera's stomach was hot, sticky, foul-smelling, hostile, and overall unpleasant, that was to say, exactly the sort of place he wanted to be. He'd longed to be enveloped by a woman's disgusting innards, and Vera's were more repulsive than he could've hoped for.

That's not to say he wasn't still terrified, though. He was keenly aware that every second he spent inside of her was one step closer to being melted into sludge. He could feel it happening at this very moment, and even in the darkness of Vera's stomach he could still look down and see his skin beginning to dissolve. Still, what a way to go. He began to struggle and writhe within her belly. The cyclops didn't think this would avert his fate, nor did he want it to. He figured Vera would enjoy her meal more if it put up a fight, as though he hadn't already done enough for her.

Meanwhile, on the outside, Vera was still letting torrents of gas fly from either end without shame, the cyclops's struggles kicking her intestine's gas production into overdrive The entire cafeteria was blanketed in her stench. Soon, the students in the hallways weren't even safe from her odor. She wasn't just letting her gas slip out of her carelessly either. She was clearly going out of her way to push it out, scrunching her face and lifting her leg before each fart, grinning and cackling before and after every brassy belch. Clearly, she took great delight in tainting the air with her fumes. The punched noses, disgusted expressions and wheezing coughs of the few remaining students filled her heart with joy.

She was indeed enjoying the way her rapidly liquefying prey squirmed within her gut. She had no way of knowing if he was just doing it for her sake, or out of instinct, or if he'd actually changed his mind and wanted out. It didn't matter much to Vera either way; her services were non-refundable.

She patted and rubbed her engorged gut, feeling the way her stomach bulged and shifted whenever her prey made a feeble attempt to fight back. She swore her stomach was softening, and indeed it was. Having consumed countless meals over her lifetime, her guts had become quite efficient at processing them. The cyclops was experiencing this first hand. He looked down at his body and saw his already softened flesh liquefying and bubbling before his very eye. It wasn't long before he was turned into something barely distinguishable from the melted pizza that swam about in her gut. The cyclops's body had been dissolved into a semi-solid sludge that came apart when Vera prodded her shrunken belly with her finger.

"I can't believe you spent all that money just melt after a few hours," she said, slapping her softened stomach, jostling the soupy mixture within, and summoning a particularly rancid belch from her throat. "If it makes you feel any better, you'll get to spend forever as a giant pile of my shit!"

The melted remains of the cyclops were already being absorbed and processed by her body. Some of him was distributed throughout her body in the forms of fat. Her skirt was sucked into the crack of her newly expanded ass, with a pair of plump light-green thighs beneath it. Her top was similarly stressed by her breasts, which had gone up an entire cup size, and her belly which'd gone from bloated and spherical to slightly rounded and flabby. Overall, Vera was quite pleased with these changes.

The parts of the cyclops's digested form that couldn't be added to her assets were sent on a journey towards her colon. Vera felt a pressure in her bowels, of a sort she had become very familiar with. She clenched her ass cheeks and ripped a fart that smelled even worse than usual (yes, such a thing was possible) indicating that it was time for whatever was left of her prey to be released.

"Fuck, this one feels like it's gonna be huge," she said while clutching her stomach. She got up from her seat and headed straight towards the bathroom, hands still rested against her swollen, gurgling belly. She let out a series of pungent and airy pre-shit farts behind her as she ambles towards the lavatory, like an airplane leaves behind a vapor trail. Any students in her path got out of the way as soon as they could. They wanted neither to breathe in the clouds of stinking air she produced everywhere she went, nor to attract Vera's ire by getting in her way.

She arrived at the door to the girl's bathroom, and pushed open the door with such force that it seemed like she was trying to knock it off its hinges. The loud slam made the other girls in the bathroom jump. The sudden noise wasn't nearly as frightening as Vera's presence however. They couldn't see the gorgon from inside the stalls, but they could still tell that she was there. No other girl in the school could produce farts as loud as the ones Vera was ripping, and her grunting and huffing gave away that it was her as well.

Vera charged into the nearest unoccupied stall, yanking her panties down to her ankles and planting her green ass right on the seat. She had made it just in time, as her turd had already begun budding the moment before she planted herself on the toilet.

Vera was no stranger to passing logs thicker than her forearm after digesting a meal, but she still had to strain to force this turd out, at least at first. "Grrrr, come on!" she grunted, her green face turning scarlet as she squeezed. Eventually she managed to push a foot-long log of bone-riddled shit into the bowl where it landed with a splash. Unfortunately, she was just getting started, and there was still plenty of pushing she would have to do before her bowels were properly emptied.

The area around Vera was filled with an awful scent that quickly spread to the adjacent stalls. After getting one whiff of it the girls beside her finished their business as quickly as they could, and ran out of the bathroom with their noses pinched like they were trying to escape a burning building.

She had managed to work another turd out of her flexing green asshole. It was a good start, but she was still a long way for her to go if she wanted relief. If the smell hadn't been enough to compel the other girls to leave, then her constant grunting would've done it instead. Some more pushing and a second log of stinking ex-cyclops landed in the bowl with a splash. She let out a loud, juicy fart between her second and third shits. From there, she alternated between pushing airy blasts and solid chunks of turd out of her rectum.

After a few minutes, not only had she filled her stall and the stalls beside her with her stench, she'd managed to turn the entire women's restroom into an exclusion zone. There wasn't a single corner nor crevice in the entire room that wasn't tainted by her reeking miasma. A few more gurgling farts and her stench even began to seep underneath the door and into the bathroom outside.

Luckily for Vera, the more she excreted, the easier it became for her to pass her waste. Eventually she no longer needed to strain to force out and pinch off individual logs. Now her shit simply extruded from her anus in one long, continuous stream, that formed a coiled pile on top of the waste that had already settled in the bowl. She still let out shameless, semi-involuntary noises while she shit, but now they were long sighs of relief instead of frustrated grunts.

Her stomach shrunk and softened, though it was still a bit larger than it was before she'd devoured her prey. Her bowels still hadn't been entirely emptied, and she had gained a layer of pudge from her digested meal as well. She squeezed and pinched her newfound chub between her fingertips as the last of her waste slithered out of her. She was forced to struggle and squeeze one last time in order to force the cyclops' partially shattered skull out of her ass, the browned bone sitting atop the pile of shit she had created. She wiped herself thoroughly, pulled her panties back up, and then turned around to admire her work.

As was typical for her after disposing of one of her meals, she had managed to fill the entire bowl to the brim with her shit, leaving the toilet completely and utterly clogged.

She belched quickly, recalling the taste of her prey to her tongue. Though her bowels had been emptied, it would be hours before she was fully relieved of her gas.

"Hmm, you tasted alright," she said, licking her lips. "I've had better."

She exited the stall, not bothering to close it behind her, allowing the smell to further seep into the space. She headed towards the mirror, so she could examine the changes her body had undergone.

"...but you did do wonders for my figure," she said as she admired herself in the mirror. Her prey had added about sixty or so pounds to her body overall, distributed rather evenly to her breasts, rear, and stomach, with whatever remained padding out her thighs. Her breasts had gone up an entire cup size, straining her dress and leaving her green cleavage exposed. Her inadequately sized bra could now be seen beneath the fabric, stretched to the point of translucency.

Her skirt was put under similar duress, made to ride up until her newly-expanded buttocks were exposed too. The middle of her dress wasn't spared either. The taut material showed off the new rolls and curves of her fat-padded belly.

She sighed as she finished lustily examining her newfound curves. Now that her prey had been digested, he meant nothing to her, nothing more than any other meal at least. He only existed to her as fat on her hips, a number in her bank account, a lingering flavor on her tongue, gas bubbling up from both ends, and a cooling pile of shit in the toilet. She could neither recall his name, nor recall if he had even given it to her in the first place.

She didn't care much either way. He was just food to her-the only thing that differentiated him from the pizza she'd eaten before was his size and the fact that he payed her. It wouldn't be long before she devoured and drained the bank account of some other sucker, who would be discarded just as casually and forgotten just as quickly.


End file.
